OtherTalia React to OH SHIT Esto no saldrá bien
by Makishi24
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando algunos países son "obligados" a reaccionar a lo mejor (y lo peor) de internet? Ojo, NO son los países principales de Hetalia, así que esperen mucho más humor y locuras. ;D Advertencia: Cuidado con las palabrotas de Prusia y México.
1. Capítulo 1: Ben Drowned

_**~Disclaimer:**_ **Los OC's y la historia sólo me pertenecen, el resto de los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (que ya debería incluir a los latinos de una buena vez). También algunos de los retos que aparecerán aquí les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Advertencia:** Voy a tener que subir la clasificación a la historia (denle las gracias a Prusia y a México por su "florido" lenguaje, también a la psicópata de Bielorrusia con sus cuchillos). Si hay algún reto o juego que quieren que reaccionen nuestros países, por favor no duden en avisarme.

Si ven que me retraso al subir los capítulos, no se angustien. Son cosas de la universidad que impiden que me ponga al corriente para cosas más divertidas.

¡Disfruten!

 _ **~OtherTalia React to… OH SHIT!~**_

 _Esta es la historia sobre cómo otros países participan en un show de "Reacts"… O cómo se habrán quedado totalmente traumatizados de por vida.~_

-Supongo que será divertido –sonrió nerviosa México, a quién encerraron en una pequeña sala donde estaba una mesa con una laptop encendida encima.

-¡Yupi! –celebró emocionado Filipinas. Ya estaba sentado en su silla frente a la laptop.

-Digo, espero que Lituania-chan me vea siendo famoso aquí en internet –dijo Polonia con su acostumbrada "fabulosidad". –Le va a dar un ataque.

-Kesesesese… Han llamado al Asombroso Yo para que su show se vuelta mucho más asombroso –sonrió de oreja a oreja Prusia. Gilbird estaba sobre su cabeza aleteando emocionado las alas.

 _-Muchachos, les doy gracias a todos por venir –_ dijo una voz femenina a través de unos altavoces. – _Soy Marcela, su presentadora._

-¡Mucho gusto, señorita! –saludó animado Filipinas.

- _Ok… ¿Alguno tiene algo que decir antes de que empecemos?_

 _-_ ¿Estás segura de que no debiste amarrar a la loca hermana de Rusia a su silla? –preguntó España atemorizado, ya que Bielorrusia estaba en el otro cuarto y digamos que ella odiaba a cualquiera que se le acercara a su hermano.

- _Tranquilo, tengo mis medidas de seguridad._

-¿Por qué me quitaste mi rifle? –preguntó con voz seca Suiza.

- _Porque esa es mi medida de seguridad._

 _-_ Esa no es una respuesta congruente.

-Supongo que a Onii-sama no le molestará que yo esté aquí –sonrió muy feliz Liechtenstein.

-Bueno, yo sólo vine porque hay tres lindas _signorinas_ aquí –dijo despreocupado Seborga.

- _Si, cómo no…_

 _-_ ¿Qué dijiste?

- _Que cierres la bocota._

 _~Países seleccionados para los retos~_

 _México_

 _Filipinas_

 _Prusia_

 _España_

 _Bielorrusia_

 _Suiza_

 _Liechtenstein_

 _Polonia_

 _Seborga (En realidad se coló y corrió a Austria del lugar)_

 _ **~Reacción #1: Ben Drowned~**_

 _-Muy bien, chicos. ¿Alguno ha jugado The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask?_

-Nosotros sí –respondieron al mismo tiempo España y México.

-Aunque sigo creyendo que yo traduje el juego mucho mejor que el gachupín –sonrió maliciosamente México.

-No empieces, por favor –dijo nervioso España.

El resto de los países negó con la cabeza.

- _Ok, segunda pregunta. ¿Alguno sabe lo que es un creepypasta?_

Todos volvieron a decir no, menos México y Prusia.

-Oh, gott…

-Eso le va a causar pesadillas a Filipinas.

- _Bien, chicos. Denle play al video y hablaré con ustedes cuando terminen._

 _-_ ¡Entendido! –gritaron todos los países.

~ _ **30 aterradores minutos después~**_

-Ya no volveré a jugar Zelda… Ya no volveré a jugar Zelda –se repetía la mexicana debajo del escritorio.

-¡Wa~~, eso fue horripilante! –lloró Filipinas. -¡Me quedaré traumatizado!

-¿Por qué, internet? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –gritaba aterrado Prusia.

-Fue lo más horrendo que vi en mi vida –dijo Suiza avergonzado por haber visto tal cosa.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué permiten que la gente haga semejantes cosas?! –se preguntó indignado Polonia. –Eso no es fabuloso.

España no respondió porque estaba en el piso en posición fetal, rezando y llorando. Dejaremos que se recupere un poco.

-Eso estuvo normal –dijo de manera seca Bielorrusia. –No sé porqué los otros lloriquean tanto.

-¡Qué historia tan más terrible! –dijo llorando Liechtenstein, mientras se secaba el rostro con su pañuelo.

-¡AHHHH! –Seborga no dejaba de gritar. -¡Ese grito desgarrador!

 _-Hey, relájate._

-¡¿Cómo a la gente le puede gustar eso?! –rugió España.

- _Uh~, si supieras. Muy bien, chicos. ¿Nos pueden decir qué fue lo que vieron?_

-Eto… Una historia de terror basada en un videojuego de terror –dijo nerviosa México.

-Que existe un cartucho de videojuego maldito y debo destruirlo para que nadie más sufra –dijo rápidamente Filipinas.

- _Eso no era el objetivo de la historia, Fili-kun._

 _-_ Que hay un montón de idiotas que pierden su tiempo haciendo esto –dijo molesta Bielorrusia.

- _Vamos, no seas tan mala…_

 _-_ No soy mala, soy sincera.

-Q-Que… Que si quieren asustar al Asombroso Yo, deberían esforzarse un poco más –tartamudeó Prusia antes de lanzar una risa sarcástica.

- _Eso no es lo que tengo registrado en mi cámara._

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿ _Ya estás mejor, España?_

-Sí… Sólo no quiero hablar de lo que vi hasta que lo hable con un experto con títeres –dijo España ya recuperado del susto. –Coño de la…

-Quiero irme a casa –lloró Seborga-chan.

-Ah… Que hay historias que se inventa la gente cuando hay juegos populares para hacerles más fama, ¿no? –sonrió nerviosa Liechtenstein.

- _Es lo más inteligente que han dicho aquí, Liechten._

 _-_ Danke.

-Espero que Liechtenstein no se haya asustado, porque te habría… ¿Por qué hay un punto rojo sobre mi frente? –preguntó alterado Suiza mientras se colocaba un punto láser sobre su frente.

- _Nada, nada… En caso de que atentes contra mi seguridad._

 _-_ Te odio.

- _Yo más._

-Supongo que ya no pasará algo peor, ¿no? –preguntó México esperanzada.

- _Si, claro…_

 _-_ ¿Qué?

- _¿Alguno está familiarizado con el Fan Fiction, chicos? –_ les preguntó Marcela emocionada.

El único que terminó completamente sonrojado fue Prusia…

 _ **~Continuará~**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Fanfiction

_**~Disclaimer:**_ **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (amo y señor del universo), así como los retos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. A mí sólo me pertenece este pequeño rato de comedia con estos divertidos países. ¡Disfruten!**

¡Va dedicada a Valkyrienne, porque al fin respondió mi mensaje (Lol)! (Le lanza brillitos, cortesía de Polonia) ¡Sí la voy a continuar, no me importa si lo hago desde el celular! ¡Saludos de Mikishi XD! ¡Te toca el siguiente reto para los muchachos!

 _ **~Reacción #2: Fanfiction~**_

 _-Muy bien, muchachos. A cada uno le va a tocar leer un fanfic diferente, ya sea de ustedes o de alguno de sus amigos. ¿Alguna duda?_

 _-_ ¿Por qué me colocaste una camisa de fuerza y me amarraste a la silla? –preguntó con voz seca Bielorrusia. (Pobre equipo de producción, porque por poco y fueron asesinados por la loca hermana de Rusia)

- _Por tu seguridad… *Cof* Y la mía *Cof*…_

-¿Dijiste algo?

 _-¡Q-Que quiero escuchar a Locomía! (Fiu… De la que me salvé…)_

-¿Qué Filipinas y la hermanita de Suiza no deberían leer estas cosas? –preguntó Seborga muy inocentemente.

- _Estarán bien, Sebo-chan._

-Liechtenstein no debería leer estas cosas –dijo molesto Suiza.

-¿O-Onii-sama no se molestará si leo estas cosas? –preguntó Liechtenstein preocupada.

- _Tranquila, tiene peores cosas de qué preocuparse._

 _-_ Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, Gilbird –susurró Prusia angustiado. –Mis fans están un poco locas…

 _~Lista de los fics por cada país~_

 _México: Rusia x México._

 _Filipinas: Japón x Estados Unidos_

 _España: SpaMano_

 _Prusia: Prusia x Rusia_

 _Bielorrusia: Lectora x Rusia_

 _Polonia: Lituania x Polonia_

 _Seborga: Italia x Alemania_

 _Liechtenstein: Filipinas x Liechtenstein (Versión kawaii)_

 _Suiza: Austria x Suiza_

 _-_ Un minuto… ¿Por qué Rusia y yo? –preguntó molesta México. -¡¿De dónde chingados sacaste estas cosas?!

- _Tengo mis propias fuentes._

-¡Oh, Lituania y yo! ¡Esto será súper fabuloso! –celebró Polonia, como si se tratara de su fiesta de Año Nuevo.

-¿Qué es el SpaMano? –se preguntó confundido España.

- _Sólo digamos que me darás las gracias más tarde, España._

 _-_ ¡Wa~, esto se trata de Ita-chan y el rubio gigantón ese! –gritó emocionado Seborga.

-¡YO NUNCA HE TENIDO ALGO CON RUSIA! –gritó enfurecido Prusia.

-¿Quién es esa "Lectora" y por qué está con Nii-san? –preguntó con voz lúgubre Bielorrusia.

- _Se supone que la lectora puede ser cualquiera._

 _-_ Hubieras dicho eso antes.

- _Perdón por valorar mi vida._

 _-_ Se supone que Kuya no me deja leer estas cosas –dijo Filipinas señalando la laptop.

-E-Esto… ¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó Suiza sonrojado hasta las orejas y mirando hacia la cámara.

-¡ _Porque es divertido!_

-Wa~, ¿Filipinas-san y yo? –preguntó esta vez Liechtenstein con voz tierna y con sus mejillas un poco rosadas.

 _ **~Algunos minutos de lectura y pañuelos después~**_

-¡AHHHH! –lloró Filipinas mientras trataba de esconder su rostro. -¡¿Qué les pasa a estas personas?! ¡MIS OJOS!

 _España no responde debido a toda la sangre que salía de su nariz. Pero se ve que está contento… Eso creo._

 _-_ ¡Rusia me violó! –gritaba México repetidamente mientras se cubría la cara por la vergüenza. -¡Ya no quiero que sea mi amigo!

-¡¿CÓMO MIS FANS ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO?! –gritó furioso Prusia. -¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS LES PASA?!

 _-Relájate, viejo._

 _-_ ¡Relájate, mi cola! –le regañó Prusia. -¡Viejo Fritz, perdóname!

-Oh… Por… ¡Dios! ¡Fue hermoso! –sonrió Polonia de oreja a oreja mientras le sangraba la nariz.

- _P-Parece que lo disfrutaste._

 _-_ ¡Obvii! ¡Fui fabuloso! ¡Y Lituania no estuvo nada mal!

- _Ok…_

-Ya no dejaré que Veneciano se junte más con Alemania –se decía a sí mismo Seborga.

-Nii-san –fue lo único que pudo decir Bielorrusia, ya que estaba empezando a sangrarle la nariz.

-Juro que mataré a la loca que se le ocurrió esto –gruñó Suiza mientras miraba hacia la cámara.

- _Dirás "locas", hay muchas fans que te shippean con el Señorito Austria. *Inserte risa malvada*_

 _-_ ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

- _Yo nunca bromeo._

-Wa~, jamás se lo había dicho, pero nunca creí que Filipinas-san fuese tan amable –sonrió Liechtenstein mientras su rostro se ponía completamente colorado.

- _Aw, qué tierna._

-¡Achú~! –estornudó ruidosamente Filipinas.

- _¡Salud!_

 _-_ ¡Gracias! Qué raro… Jamás me pasa eso.

- _En algún lado habrá pasado algo relacionado contigo._

 _-_ ¿D-De veras?

 _-Ok, amigos. ¿Qué opinan?_

 _-_ ¡QUE AMO A MIS FANS! –gritó a todo pulmón España, levantándose del suelo rápidamente. -¡SOIS LAS MEJORES! ¡GRACIAS!

- _¡Calmado, viejo!_

 _-_ ¡Las demandaré por difamación! –rugió Prusia. -¡¿Cómo me pueden imaginar con alguien como Rusia?!

- _Y eso que te pasé uno leve._

 _-_ ¡¿Quieres decir que hay peores?!

- _Uhhh~, todavía estás bien tonto._

 _-_ ¡Quiero ver a mi abogado! ¡Y-Y a mi psicólogo! –gritaba Filipinas. -¡¿Por qué Japón y el gringo?! ¡Las fanáticas les hace falta oxígeno!

-E-Eto, aunque yo no me imaginaría una situación así… Y más con uno de mis más viejos amigos, m-mis fans saben demostrar su talento –tartamudeó México, estaba demasiado pálida por el susto.

-¡Yo también adoro a mis fans! ¡Se nota que me conocen! –celebró Polonia. -¡Marcela, mándale unos a Lituania para que los lea!

- _¿Quién me crees, tu criada?_

 _-_ ¿Por qué hay locas que unen a mi hermano mayor con Alemania? ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! –regañó a los cuatro vientos Seborga.

- _Tú no eres tan popular, niño. Lo siento._

 _-_ ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Hay más dónde aparezca yo y el joven Filipinas? –preguntó esperanzada Liechtenstein.

- _También los puedes escribir tú, linda._

 _-_ ¡Wa~~! ¿En serio?

-Esto no puede estar pasando… Es una pesadilla –murmuraba a cada rato Suiza.

- _Ok, le paramos por hoy._

 _~Omake~_

 _-_ ¿Seborga, estás bien? –le preguntaron Italia y Alemania a Seborga.

-¡AHH~! ¡Aléjate de mí, Alemania! –le gritó Seborga a Alemania.

 _~Continuará~_


	3. Capítulo 3: Yandere Simulator

_**~Disclaimer~**_ **Hetalia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya (hasta que alguna de las fans lo secuestre), así como los retos son propiedad de sus creadores. A mí sólo me pertenecen los OC's, la historia y las palabrotas de Prusia y México.**

 **Advertencia:** Por única vez habrán dos capítulos casi seguidos (quizás tres), como regalito de regreso épico (lanza destellos como Polonia) y porque estoy aprovechando el que esté en mi casa recuperándome de una operación. ¡Disfruten!

 _ **~Reacción #3~ Yandere Simulator**_

-¿Ya-Yandere Simulator? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Suiza, México, Polonia, Prussia y España.

-¿No estamos muy grandes para jueguitos idiotas? –preguntó sin sorpresa alguna Bielorrusia.

- _Vamos, disfruta un poco de la vida._

 _-_ Yo la disfruto.

- _Eto… Acosar a tu hermano mayor sexualmente no cuenta._

 _-_ Supongo que un juego no nos hará daño –sonrió México, hasta que vio al personaje principal manchado de sangre en el fondo de la pantalla. -¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?!

-¡Cona de la madre! ¿Qué carajos le pasa a la maja esa? –preguntó nervioso España.

- _Yo no vi nada._

-¡¿Cómo de que no viste nada?! –gritó Prusia aterrado. -¡ESA TIPA ESTÁ BAÑADA EN SANGRE!

-Creo que esto no me gustará para nada –murmuró Polonia, tenía la cara completamente pálida por el miedo.

-Gracias al cielo, Liechtenstein y el hermanito de México no están aquí para ver esta cosa –dijo casi aliviado Suiza.

- _Tranquilo, les di el día libre. ¡Ok, chicos! ¡Es hora de jugar! ¿Alguno tiene una duda?_

 _-_ Sí, ¿qué fregados debemos hacer? –preguntó México.

- _Sólo tienen que hacer que la chica se le declare a su novio y ya._

 _-_ Suena algo fácil.

- _Sí, cla~ro…_

 _ **~Primera ronda~**_

 _México: Es descubierta el primer día porque no encendió el incinerador._

 _Prusia: Perdió porque Sempai lo vio todo manchado de sangre… Y de paso, lanzó varias groserías en su lengua madre._

 _España: No pasó del segundo día porque la profesora lo descubrió y llamó a la policía._

 _Polonia: Dejó de jugar tras asesinar a varios alumnos… Y porque las pantis que habían en el armario no le gustaron para nada._

 _Suiza: Lo mismo que a Prusia, no sin ser también descubierto por la profesora._

 _Bielorrusia: Fue la única que logró completar el juego sin ser descubierta. Y todo antes de la fecha de confesión con Sempai._

 _-_ ¿A qué clase de imbécil retrasado le gustaría jugar esto? –preguntó asqueado España.

- _Ni me digas, si hay niños en internet que lo juegan y lo graban._

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?!

-Ese fue sin dudas el peor juego que he tenido que jugar –confesó Polonia.

- _¿Tanto así?_

 _-_ Sí, y esas pantis con el osito en el trasero no tenían nada de buen gusto.

-Dios… Qué asco –gruñó pálido Suiza. –Sólo a un psicópata le gustaría esto.

-Me gustó este juego –dijo algo animada Bielorrusia.

- _¿De verdad?_

 _-_ Sí, me dio ideas para Nii-san.

- _¡Ay no! ¡Alguien llámele a Rusia!_

 _-_ ¿Esto lo hizo Japón, verdad? –preguntó molesta México. –No sé porque, pero creo que mañana patearé a Japón.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN DISFRUTAR ESTA MIERDA?! –preguntó furioso Prusia, intentando golpear la mesa sin romper la laptop.

- _PewDiePie lo jugó._

 _-_ ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI ELTON JOHN LO DISFRUTÓ! ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!

 _Prusia recibió un disparo con un dardo lleno de calmantes antes de que empezara a destruir el estudio._

-¿Pasó algo afuera? –preguntó México.

- _Eh~… No._

 _-_ ¿Por qué siento que utilizaron mi rifle de dardos? –se preguntó Suiza alterado.

- _Tal vez es por el estrés. Ok, chicos, es hora de las preguntas. ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _-_ Para ser un juego tan horrendo, está algo bien hecho –respondió España.

-Se ve medio casero… Aunque no le quita lo raro y de mal gusto –añadió Polonia nervioso.

-Sigo pensando en que Japón lo hizo… Me recordó a ese manga de mal gusto que leí el año pasado –recordó México. –Algo con Nikki _(Fans de Mirai Nikki, por favor no me odien)_

 _-_ ¿No deberías preguntarle a Prusia qué opina? –preguntó preocupado España.

- _No con el dardo que le disparé._

 _-_ ¿Qué tú qué?

 _~Mientras tanto en la sala verde~_

-¿No deberíamos ver lo que hacen los chicos? –preguntó Seborga.

-Según Marce-chan, no había necesidad… Y porque la señorita Liechtenstein preparó fondue –respondió Filipinas sonriente.

-Estoy segura de que los chicos estarán bien –dijo contenta Liechtenstein. -¿Alguien quiere pan con su fondue?

-¡Yo quiero! –gritaron contentos Seborga y Filipinas.

 _~Omake~ En la oficina de Rusia_

 _-_ ¿Da? –respondió Rusia el teléfono, muy animado.

- _¿Hablo con el señor Rusia?_

 _-_ Da.

- _Escuche, no quiero molestarlo… Pero le advierto que su hermana menor en unas pocas horas vendrá a su casa._

-¡¿QUÉ~?!

 _ **~Continuará~**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Cat Mario

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (sería genial si eso pasara), así como los juegos y desafíos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. A mí sólo me pertenece esta historia y los posibles traumas para los personajes._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Al fin verán a Filipinas diciendo palabrotas… ¡Disfruten!

 _ **~Reacción #4 (Especial)~ Cat Mario**_

-¿Onii-sama y los otros no deberían estar aquí? –preguntó Liechtenstein al notar la ausencia de su hermano.

- _No, me cancelaron. Serán Filipinas, Seborga y tú, nena._

 _-_ No terminaremos traumados como la otra vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó desconfiado Seborga.

- _¿Me crees capaz?_

 _-_ Si´.

- _Rayos, sí me conoces bien._

 _-_ No tienes qué ver con la patada que Kuya le dio a tío Japón ayer, ¿cierto? –preguntó inocentemente Filipinas.

- _No~… Para nada._

 _-_ Ah… ¡Ok!

- _Ok, niños, hoy les tocará jugar un juego muy divertido. ¿Ya quieren comenzar?_

 _-_ ¡Sí! –gritaron los dos países y Seborga (¡Oye!) muy emocionados… Pobres, no saben la que les espera.

- _¡Entendido, sólo eviten desesperarse!_

 _~Mientras tanto en la sala verde~_

-Tal vez no debí patear a Japón –dijo preocupada México mientras tomaba café.

-Por lo menos él no llamó a la policía por invadir su casa –gruñó Bielorrusia molesta.

-¿Por qué presiento que debo comprarle a Liechten fondue para la cena? –se preguntó alterado Suiza.

 _~Volviendo con los niños al estudio~_

 _-_ ¡Gato del demonio! –gritaba molesto Filipinas mientras jugaba Cat Mario. -¡Te maldigo, pinche gato!

-¡¿Quién carajos diseñó esta cosa?! –preguntaba furioso Seborga (y casi echando espuma por la boca).

- _Quizás deban echarle la culpa a tío China esta vez._

 _-_ ¡Completaré este puto juego aunque me dé pinche artritis! –rugía Filpinas.

- _¿Y así besas a tu Kuya, chiquillo grosero?_

 _-_ ¡Vamos, gatito! ¡Tú puedes! –se animaba Liechtenstein mientras jugaba. -¡Sí!

- _Me sorprende que no estés lanzando maldiciones, Liechtenstein._

 _-_ Después de escuchar a Onii-sama, ya me acostumbré al estrés –sonrió Liechtenstein.

-¡Achú~~! –estornudó Suiza en la sala verde.

-Salud –dijeron al mismo tiempo Bielorrusia y México.

 _~Resultados de Cat Mario~_

 _Filipinas:_ -500 vidas perdidas. (¿Cómo es posible?)

 _Seborga:_ -100 vidas perdidas. Y de paso, lanzó la laptop por la ventana.

 _Liechtenstein:…_ Conservó las dos vidas por los primeros tres niveles del juego. Y le gustó el gatito.

-¡¿Quién mierdas diseña estas cosas?! –gritaba el pobre filipino.

- _Gente ociosa… ¡Y deja de hablar así!_

 _-_ Lamento haber lanzado la laptop por la ventana –dijo adolorido Seborga. (Adolorido porque Marcela lo golpeó por lanzar la laptop)

- _Agradece que no te arrojé a ti por la ventana._

 _-_ ¿Dices que muchos se desesperan con esto? –pregunto inocentemente Liechtenstein.

- _Y lo graban para subirlo a Youtube, nena._

 _-_ Pero si ese gatito es muy lindo.

- _¡Hora de las preguntas! ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _-_ ¡Horrible! ¡Deberían matar al que lo diseñó! –rugió Filipinas golpeando la mesa.

-Es un poco molesto, pero fue muy divertido jugarlo –sonrió Liechtenstein.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido jugar juegos que te estresan mentalmente? –preguntó molesto Seborga.

- _Pregúntale a PewDiePie, él ya se volvió loco._

-¿Por qué no nos hiciste el mismo reto que a Kuya y los demás? –preguntó Filipinas, intentando olvidar su mal humor.

- _Porque tu hermana y Suiza me amenazaron… Y porque el seguro no cubre terapias infantiles._

 _-_ ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE NIÑOS?! –gritaron Liechtenstein, Seborga y Filipinas al mismo tiempo.

 _~Omake~_

 _-¿Hablo con el señor China?_

 _-_ ¡Habla China, aru! –contestó China animadamente.

- _Debo advertirle que hay tres niños molestos que irán a su casa para lanzarle huevos._

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no hice nada, aru!

~ _Continuará~_


	5. Capítulo 5: Scones

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Más que nada porque no me alcanza para comprarlos todos, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Sólo me pertenece la historia. ¡Fin!_

 _ **Aclaración:**_ Una disculpa grande a Inglaterra... Y a sus fans. Y a las lectoras que esperaron este capítulo, porque realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo, aparte el fic de Over the Hetalian Wall sí me roba mucho tiempo _(Llora y se hace bolita)_. Pero ya me pondré totalmente al corriente con los capítulos, aunque se me caiga la luna de Majora's Mask encima.

¡Disfruten! Y para las fans de Inglaterra, por favor no me coman.

 _ **~Reacción #5: Comida~**_

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? –preguntaron angustiados México y Filipinas.

- _Por diversión._

 _-_ Yo hubiera preferido jugar Mortal Kombat 10 –lloriqueó Prusia.

-Yo también –le siguió España.

-Si me muero, ¿le dices a Lituania que se quede con mis cosas? –preguntó aterrado Polonia.

- _No exageres, Polonia. Tienes seguro médico._

 _-_ Dejen de lloriquear y acabemos con esto –gruñó Bielorrusia molesta.

-Liechten, no pruebes nada antes de que lo pruebe yo –ordenó Suiza a Liechtenstein.

- _Hai,_ Onii-sama –dijo Liechtenstein preocupada. –Tengo miedo.

-Yo también.

-Dile Veneciano que lo quiero y a Romano que no toque mis cosas –dijo Seborga.

- _¡Ya párenle con el lloriqueo! ¿Listos para el reto de hoy?_

-¡NO! –gritaron todos.

- _¡Me vale gorro! Hoy todos probarán un platillo, cortesía de un amigo. Luego me dirán qué les pareció. ¿Listos?_

 _-_ ¡NO!

- _¡Pues me vale madres!_

 _Platillo: Scones, que por algún motivo parecen una fea masa negra con aroma a quemado._

 _Chef: Inglaterra._

 _-_ ¡¿Qué chingados es eso?! –preguntó México mientras veía los scones en la mesa. También le estaba tapando los ojos a Filipinas.

-¡Kuya, no puedo ver!

-¡Viejo Fritz, por favor evita que me muera al comer eso! –gritó a los cuatro vientos Prusia.

-¡Coño, esa jodida cosa se acaba de mover! –gritó España temblando de miedo.

- _Cállate y traga, España._

 _-_ ¿Por qué esa cosa está quemada? –preguntó sin sorprenderse Bielorrusia.

- _Hubo un problema con el horno del chef._

Por algún motivo, Liechtenstein fue obligada a salir de la habitación y Suiza comió su ración y la de su hermana.

-¿No me puedo librar de esta? –preguntó Polonia, esperando no comerse los scones.

- _No._

-Adiós, mundo cruel –dijo Seborga resignado antes de comer.

 _~Diez minutos con un segundo más tarde~_

 _México:_ Se puso verde y terminó desmayándose.

 _Filipinas:_ Se negó comer los scones al ver a México poniéndose verde y la llevó al Seguro Social.

 _Prusia:_ Intentó comerse los scones de un solo bocado y terminó por vomitar en el estudio.

 _España:_ Trató de ponerle tomate a los scones, pero al final vomitó por todos lados antes de que llegaran los paramédicos.

 _Bielorrusia:_ Se desmayó sobre su propio plato.

 _Suiza:_ Se desmayó por comer su plato y el de Liechtenstein al mismo tiempo, aparte de que se tornó de color azul.

 _Liechtenstein:_ Debido a que Suiza se comió su plato, la pobre tuvo que llevar al país erizo al Seguro junto con Filipinas y México.

 _Polonia:_ Salió corriendo del estudio al ver que los scones de su plato se estaban moviendo.

 _Seborga:_ Llamó a Veneciano y a Romano para que se llevaran a Prusia y a España al médico... Olvidó comerse los scones.

 _~Mientras tanto en la sala verde~_

 _-_ ¡Pinche Inglaterra, me mentiste! –entró Marcela a la sala verde pateando la puerta y asustando a Inglaterra.

-Bloody Hell! –le regañó Inglaterra. -¡No entres así!

-¡Tus pinches scones mataron a medio mundo! ¡Ya me dejaste sin trabajo!

-¡Mis scones están bien! –reclamó Inglaterra ofendido. Tenía cerca un plato con scones y se los muestra a Marcela. –Pruébalos.

Marcela le dio un mini mordisco a un scone... Dos segundos después, el pobre Inglaterra llamó a la ambulancia.

~ _Mientras tanto en el hospital~_

 _-_ Ok, fue mi error... Ya no le pediré a Inglaterra que cocine –dijo Marcela mientras estaba en su cama del hospital.

-De milagro Fili-kun y la hermanita de Suiza llamaron al hospital –dijo México en la cama al lado. –Me duele todo.

-Pues sí, Kuya. A ti, a Papá España y a Marce-chan les lavaron el estómago, de milagro no terminaron como Prusia –dijo Filipinas, quién intentaba darle de comer a México.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntaron las dos muchachas.

-Alemania me dijo que Prusia tendrá que comer papilla por un mes... ¿Qué más? El señor Rusia y su hermana tuvieron que llevarse a la loca a su casa. Y Suiza fue a Terapia Intensiva, pero dice Liechtenstein que un poco de fondue le va a caer bien.

-Pinche Inglaterra, nos la va a pagar –dijeron México y Marcela al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor descansen, llamé a alguien para que se encargara del Cejas de Azotador –sonrió Filipinas.

 _~Omake, en casa de Inglaterra~_

-No lo entiendo... ¡Si me quedaron bien! –se dijo Inglaterra a sí mismo mientras preparaba otra tanda de scones... Alguien deténgalo, por piedad.

De repente, aparecieron detrás de Inglaterra un enorme ruso con bufanda, China, Turquía y Francia.

-Así que preparaste scones, ¿da?

-¡AHHHH~~! –lanzó Inglaterra un gritó que se escuchó hasta el hospital.

-¿Oyeron algo? –preguntó México.

-No –dijeron Marcela y Filipinas mientras veían la tele.

 _~¿Continuará?~_


	6. Capítulo 6: Super Smash Bros

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia y todo lo que el nombre implica le pertenece a Don Hidekaz Himaruya. Super Smash Bros. le pertenece a Nintendo (_ _ **inserte otro chiste legal aquí**_ _), a mí me pertenece la historia nada más y los OC's. Se recomienda leer la historia con chocolate caliente._

 **Nota de disculpas:** Sí… Desde aquí anuncio mi regreso semi triunfal escribiendo fics, tomando en cuenta de que este año ha sido sin dudas el peor para mí. Pero, gracias a _Luna de Egipto,_ más un fic especial que quiero preparar antes de Navidad; por fin estoy rompiendo mi bloqueo de escritor. _(Lanza brillos)_

 _ **~Reacción #6~ Super Smash Bros. para WiiU~**_

 _-Ok, después de la Crisis de los Scones; el reto de hoy está libre de comida, chicos._

 _-_ Mi seguro médico y yo te lo agradecemos –dijo México aliviada.

-¿Y por qué está Kuya con la hermana loca de Rusia? –preguntó preocupado Filipinas.

- _Calmado, Fili-kun. El reto de hoy es muy competitivo._

 _-_ Kesesese, esto me huele a pelea –sonrió maliciosamente Prusia.

- _Filipinas, dale un zape por arruinarnos la sorpresa._

 _-_ ¡Ok! –dijo Filipinas contento y le dio a Prusia un zape muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Ay~! ¡Maldito niño!

-¿Ahora cómo nos vas a traumar hoy? –preguntaron Seborga y España aterrados.

- _¡Que no los voy a traumar hoy, idiotas!_

Polonia fue el único que reconoció el control de videojuego sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto es para un videojuego!

 _-¡Al fin! ¡Alguien dele una galleta por listo!_

-¿En serio? –preguntó Suiza con sarcasmo. –Soy demasiado mayor para jugar estas cosas.

-¿Cuál juego es? –preguntó muy emocionada Liechtenstein.

- _Ya lo verás... ¡Polonia-chan, dale START!_

Polonia apretó el botón de START, mostrando la intro de...

-¡Wa, es Super Smash! –gritó emocionada México.

-¡Sí! –le siguió Prusia con la emoción.

-Yo recuerdo este juego, tío Japón se lo regaló a Kuya por su cumple este año –dijo Filipinas muy sonriente.

 _Listado de combates:_

 _México vs. Bielorrusia._

 _Filipinas vs. Prusia_

 _Polonia vs. Seborga vs. España_

 _Suiza vs. Liechtenstein_

- _El ganador de cada combate peleará con los otros en el combate final, ¿entendido?_

 _-_ ¡Sí! –gritaron todos menos Suiza y Bielorrusia.

- _Ok, elijan sus personajes:_

 _México: Sheik_

 _Bielorrusia: Zero Suit Samus_

 _Filipinas: Pikachu_

 _Prusia: Ganondorf_

 _Polonia: Pit, de color rosa_

 _Seborga: Link Fiera Deidad_

 _España: Mega Man_

 _Suiza: Sonic el erizo_

 _Liechtenstein: Kirby_

 _-¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero una batalla limpia!_

-Esto lo hago por Nii-sama –gruñó Bielorrusia.

-S-Si te sirve de apoyo, creo que eres más guapa que yo -tartamudeó México aterrada, con la esperanza de no morir a manos de Bielorrusia.

-¡Tu Pikachu va a caer, kesesesese! –rio Prusia, casi haciendo llorar a Filipinas.

-¡Kuya, tengo miedo! –lloró Filipinas.

-¡Imagina que es el Gringo cuando me robó mis lentes! –gritó México, dándole ánimos a su hermano menor.

- _¡Comiencen~~!_

 _~Una hora después~_

 _Primer combate:_ México le ganó a Bielorrusia porque se le ocurrió gritar "¡Rusia no te ama!"... Y el equipo de producción se tardó en sedarla y sacarla del estudio.

 _Segundo combate:_ El Pikachu de Filipinas logró tirar a Ganondorf por el acantilado del Valle Gerudo y Prusia desgraciadamente lo suicidó, malgastando su última vida.

 _Tercer combate:_ Se tuvo que decidir por muerte súbita... Y terminó ganando Seborga porque les arrojó una bomba a Polonia y a España.

 _Cuarto combate:_ Suiza perdió todas sus vidas porque nunca había manejado un control de videojuego en toda su vida y Liechtenstein a cada rato lo arrojaba al vacío en el estadio Pokémon.

 _~Mientras tanto en la sala verde~_

-¡Exijo mi revancha! –rugió Prusia furioso.

-Aprende a perder bien, chaval –lo calmó España.

-¡A ti no te derrotó un niño! -volvió a rugir Prusia.

-Es más vergonzoso el que me haya derrotado mi cuñado -dijo España sonrojado.

-O sea~, mi personaje no servía –se quejó Polonia.

-México es una malvada –dijo Bielorrusia... Quién estaba atada al estilo Hannibal y con cadenas reforzadas.

-¿Cómo me pudo derrotar Liechten si no tenemos videojuegos en casa? –se preguntó Suiza confundido. -Mejor dicho, ni me atrevo a comprarlos. Son muy caros.

-Er... Creo que yo sé –sonrió nervioso Prusia.

-¿Perdón?

-West y yo le compramos el Smash para la 3DS, su consola rosa y un juego de Animal Crossing la Navidad del año pasado.

Suiza casi golpea a Prusia, de no haber sido por un dardo con sedantes que disparó Marcela desde la puerta de la sala verde.

-Danke, Marcela –dijo tranquilo Prusia.

-De nada.

 _~Batalla Final~_

 _México vs. Filipinas vs. Seborga vs. Liechtenstein_

-Hagan lo mejor que puedan, chicos –les sonrió México a sus amigos.

-Kuya, no me odies si te derroto –dijo nervioso Filipinas.

-Espero que ganen, chicos –habló contento Seborga.

-Esto es mejor que jugarlo en línea –sonrió Liechtenstein de oreja a oreja.

 _~Personajes~_

 _México: Repite con Sheik_

 _Filipinas: Link Clásico_

 _Seborga: Lucario_

 _Liechtenstein: Princesa Zelda_

 _~De nuevo en la sala verde~_

-¿Alguien quiere apostar? –preguntó despreocupado España.

-¡Venga, apuesto 50 dólares por México! –gritó Prusia.

-100 dólares a Seborga –dijo España mientras sacaba su dinero.

-O sea~, otros cien para Filipinas –sonrió Polonia.

-Igual –dijo secamente Suiza.

-¡¿Vas a apostar contra tu hermanita?! –gritaron aterrados Prusia, España y Polonia.

-¿Y ustedes, chicas? –le preguntó España a Bielorrusia y a Marcela.

-Nosotras dos tenemos nuestra propia apuesta –sonrió maliciosamente Marcela.

 _~Cinco fabulosos minutos después~_

Y el gran ganador fue...

¡Liechtenstein!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron los chicos con la cara llena de sorpresa.

-¡Felicidades, Liechtenstein! –la felicitó México.

-Je, je, la _signorina_ Liechtenstein es la campeona -sonrió Seborga como el menso que era.

-¿Qué fregados pasó ahí? –preguntó España.

-Parece que ganamos, Marcela –sonrió levemente Bielorrusia.

-¿Perdón?

-Nosotras le apostamos a Liechtenstein –dijo Marcela.

 _~Breve resumen de la Batalla Final~_

 _Flipinas ya había sacado del escenario a México y a Seborga, al momento de intentar derrotar a Liechtenstein; él (estúpidamente) dejó que Liechtenstein usara su movimiento de Final Smash y se dejó derrotar._

 _-_ Aw, si te sirve de consuelo -dijo Liechtenstein a Filipinas. -Eres muy bueno, Fili-kun.

-¿T-Te parece? -tartamudeó Filipinas como un tremendo menso.

 _ **Omake~**_

-A ver, a ver… ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Seborga a un sonrojado Filipinas.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas -respondió el filipino nervioso.

-Veneciano y México siempre me dicen que eres genial con los videojuegos. ¡Y te derrotó la hermanita _bella_ de Suiza!

Únicamente Filipinas se sonrojaba sin control, casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Espera… -dijo el menor de los hermanos italianos, al fin deduciendo lo que le ocurría al filipino.

-N-No, por favor…

-Te gusta la _signorina_ , ¿verdad~?

 _¡BAM!_ Filipinas derribó fácilmente a Seborga golpeándolo con la consola de videojuegos.

 _~¿Continuará?~_


	7. Capítulo 7: Cuphead

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero eso ya lo saben. Cuphead es propiedad de los Moldenhauer Bros. (Respeto para estos hermanos o los hipoteco a todos). Yo sólo soy la escritora aquí *Lanza humo ninja*_

 _Y por cierto… Felices fiestas, pásenla bonito y que ojalá se les aparezca Francia con todo el amour para ustedes. *Besos, brillos y mucho ponche para ustedes* ¡Es bueno volver!_

 _ **~Capítulo 7~**_

 _ **Cuphead o Cómo desesperar a todo el cast.**_

 _-¿Listos para otro videojuego?_

-¡Yo sí! -gritó emocionada Liechtenstein.

-¡Nosotros sí! -le siguieron emocionados España, Polonia, Seborga, México, Filipinas y Prusia.

-Yo no -gruñó Suiza igual que siempre.

- _¿Tú nunca te emocionas?_

 _-_ Podría estar haciendo la cena para Liechtenstein y para mí ahora -volvió a gruñir el suizo.

 _-_ Un segundo, muchachos. ¿Y la loca? -preguntó Filipinas temblando al recordar que Bielorrusia no los estaba acompañando en la sala.

-¡Filipinas! ¿Qué tal si te oye? -dijo preocupado Seborga. -Nos matará si te oye.

- _Juro por san Elton John que sí la invité, pero me dijo que estaba ocupada. ¡Incluso le mandé una canasta de regalo!_

 _-_ ¿De las caras? -preguntó México interesada.

- _No lo sé… Venía con jamón serrano y vino afrutado._

 _-_ Sí, es de las caras. Se me hace raro que no aceptara -dijo México confundida.

- _En fin, gracias al cielo Polonia trajo a su propio invitado de reemplazo. Saluden a Lituania, chicos._

 _-_ ¡Hola, Lituania! -saludaron los otros países.

-¿Cómo que invitado de reemplazo? -preguntó el país báltico nervioso.

 _-Antes de que pasemos de lleno con nuestro juego de hoy, ¿alguno conoce el concepto de "nivel tutorial"?_

Liechtenstein, Filipinas, Prusia y México levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sirve para manejar los controles del juego y para evitar hacer estupideces durante el juego -respondió México burlona.

-¡México, lenguaje! -le regañó Suiza mientras le tapaba los oídos a su hermana.

- _Onii-sama_ , me lastimas.

-¡Uy, mis disculpas, Capitán Suiza!

- _Allá va tu oportunidad de llevarte bien con tu cuñado, Filipinas_ -le susurró Seborga al filipino.

- _Cierra el pico, Sebo -_ masculló Filipinas en voz baja.

- _Muy bien, si les muestro primero un video chistoso, ¿ya dejan de pelear?_

 _-_ ¡NO ESTAMOS PELEANDO! -rugieron México y Suiza.

Marcela les pone a todos los países (y Seborga) un video de un reportero de videojuegos jugando el nivel tutorial de _Cuphead_ y fracasando miserablemente durante el tutorial… Basta decir que todos, incluyendo a Suiza, estaban destornillados de la risa y algunos hasta cayeron al suelo debido al alto nivel de gracia que les causó el video.

- _Kesesesese,_ ¡ya basta! -decía Prusia, aún explotando de la risa. -¡No puedo! ¡Esto es tan patético!

-¿Se puede ser tan tarado? -hablaron al mismo tiempo México y España.

Lituania y Polonia no dejaban de reír sin parar.

-¡No me había reído desde que Veneciano nos contó cómo friendzoneó a Alemania en San Valentín! -exclamó Seborga desde el piso.

-¡No, esto es más gracioso que Kuya mandando a la _friend zone_ al gringo! -le siguió Filipinas.

-¡Ya basta, me duele el estómago de tanto reír! -exclamó también Liechtenstein divertida.

-¡Es lo más gracioso que he visto! -rió Suiza en voz alta.

Salvo por Liechtenstein, el resto de los países se asustaron al ver a Suiza riendo.

-¿Suiza está…? -dijeron Prusia, México y España.

-¿¡Riendo!? -les siguieron Polonia, Seborga y Filipinas.

-¡Eso sí da más miedo que el señor Rusia! -temblaba Lituania nervioso.

- _De eso no tengo la menor duda… Ejem, ¿ya quieren jugar Cuphead, chicos?_

 _-_ ¡SI! -gritaron todos los países emocionados.

- _Se los advierto, este juego puede que les cause estrés. Pueden jugar en pareja si quieren._

 _-_ ¡Pido estar con Lituania! -gritó Polonia emocionado mientras abrazaba al lituano.

-El asombroso yo no necesita compañero -dijo Prusia súper confiado.

-¿Qué me dices, cuñado? ¿Jugamos juntos? -Preguntó España a Seborga.

-¡Será divertido!

- _México, Suiza, ¿por qué no juegan juntos?_

 _-_ ¿Estás bromeando? -gruñeron los dos países.

- _Eso nos deja a Liechtenstein y a Filipinas como pareja._

-Será genial jugar juntos, Fili-kun -le sonrió la joven rubia a Filipinas.

-C-Claro, ¿p-por qué no? -tartamudeó como baboso Filipinas.

 _-Muy bien, muchachos. ¡A jugar!_

 _~Unos quince malhumorados minutos después~_

-¡Con un demonio, deja de morirte! -rugía Prusia enfurecido. -¡Me niego a ser derrotado por una estúpida zanahoria gigante!

-¡Polonia, deja de distraerte con los fondos y pon atención! -gritó Lituania estresado a Polonia.

-¡No es mi culpa, los personajes hechos de dulces se ven hermosos! -se defendió Polonia.

-¡Me está dando estrés post traumático! -exclamó a todo pulmón España.

-¡Por última vez, no te distraigas con la sirena mutante, España! -le gritó Seborga.

-¡NO PUEDO!

-¡Vamos, anciano! ¡Nos va a derrotar el Condorito cucú gigante por tu culpa! -regañaba México a Suiza.

-¿¡Quieres callarte!? ¡Tus gritos no me ayudan! -rugía Suiza. -¿¡Y a quién llamaste "anciano"!?

-¡A ti, anciano! ¿Jamás tomaste un control de videojuego?

-¡Es obvio que no, tarada!

- _¡Suiza, cuida tu lenguaje!_

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE! -gritaron Suiza y México al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya casi lo logramos, joven Filipinas! -gritaba emocionada Liechtenstein. -¡Ya casi le ganamos al Diablo!

-¡Vamos, vamos! -exclamaba Filipinas, quién llevaba a Mugman en ese momento. -¡Yo invito el pastel de ube si ganamos!

-¡Dalo por hecho! -dijo Liechtenstein contenta. -¡Lo acompaño con algo de fondue!

-¡Y VALISTE QUESO, DIABLO! -gritaron juntos Filipinas y Liechtenstein mientras daban su último ataque. -¡LO LOGRAMOS!

Ambos países lograron derrotar al jefe final, para la enorme sorpresa del resto.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamaron sorprendidos Prusia, Polonia y Lituania.

-Je, los pequeños pasaron un buen rato juntos -rió España muy divertido.

-Te debo una pizza, Marcela. No creí que esos dos jugarían bien juntos -dijo animado Seborga.

- _Que sea una pizza a la margarita, Sebo-kun. Oigan… ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con México y Suiza?_

 _-_ ¡Fue un fracaso! -gritaron la mexicana y el suizo furiosos. Al lado de ellos estaba la consola de videojuegos hecha añicos.

- _Vamos, chicos. Algo les debió gustar de esto…_

-Bueno, el estilo de dibujo me gustó -gruñó en voz medianamente baja Suiza. -Me encantaban esas caricaturas de antaño.

-Me recordó un poco a los viejos tiempos, como cuando Walt me invitó a ver los cortos viejitos de Mickey Mouse -dijo México, olvidándose rápidamente de su mal carácter.

-¿Walt? ¿Ese Walt Disney? -preguntó Suiza muy incrédulo a México.

-Sish, recuerdo que me felicitó mucho por el doblaje de _La Bella Durmiente_ -sonrió México. -Era un buen tipo.

-Yo también recuerdo esos viejos cortos -dijo Suiza sonrojado, para la enorme sorpresa de México. -A Liechten le gustan mucho. Se los compré como regalo de Navidad hace algunos años.

-Aw, el anciano tiene su corazoncito -sonreía México.

-Te recuerdo que tú eres un poco más mayor que yo -se burló Suiza.

-¡Aw, el par de ancianos ya se está llevando bien! -exclamó el resto de los países conmovidos.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMARON ANCIANOS!? -rugieron furiosos México y Suiza.

-¡AHH! -gritaron aterrorizados Polonia, España, Prusia y Seborga.

-¡Un segundo, chicos! ¿Alguien sabe donde están Filipinas y la hermanita de Suiza? –preguntó preocupado Lituania.

 _~Mientras tanto, en la sala verde~_

-Fue un muy buen juego -dijo sonriendo Liechtenstein mientras se preparaba su fondue.

-Sí, no sé por qué dicen que este juego es como _Dark Souls…_ ¡Es turbo divertido! -dijo alegre Filipinas. -¡Pasa un poco de fondue, por favor!

-Sólo sí me pasas otra rebanada de pastel de ube -sonrió Liechtenstein.

-¡Trato hecho, amiga! -exclamó Filipinas mientras cortaba una rebanada enorme de pastel para Liechtenstein.

 _Ninguno de los otros países quiso interrumpir tan bonito momento entre los dos jóvenes._

 _~Omake~_

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de Bielorrusia…_

-¡Vamos, Cuphead! ¡Ese genio no puede derrotarnos! -exclamó Bielorrusia molesta mientras jugaba… Cuphead. -¡Eso! ¡Te gané desgraciado! -celebró la joven europea mientras tomaba una copa de vino afrutado y le daba un buen mordisco a un emparedado hecho con el jamón serrano, cortesía de Marcela. -Muy bien… ¿Quién es el que sigue?

~ _¡Fin!_ ~


End file.
